Save The Best For Last
by Mayuna
Summary: Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon.  Just when I thought our chance had passed, Yuki you saved the best for last.  HaruxYuki, shounen ai.  Song fic.  Character death.


_Sometime's the snow falls down in June_

_Sometime's the sun goes 'round the moon_

Hatsuharu lay in his beloved's arms. He stared into the endless orbs that belonged to Yuki Soma and let out a shuddering sigh reveling in how they sparked and shone brightly even in the hazy darkness of night.

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

Haru had never expected Yuki to tell him the things he wanted to hear. The soft whispered confessions of love that he only heard in his dreams.

_There was a time when all I did was wish you'd tell me this is love_

Granted he did have to admit to himself good naturedly that his timing was somewhat bad.

_It's not the way I'd hoped or how I planned but somehow this is love_

_But now we're standing face to face_

Haru lifted a shaky hand to Yuki's cheek placing it there as best he could.

_Isn't this world a crazy place? _

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

He had given up any hope that Yuki would ever return his feelings.

_You go and save the best for last._

_All of those nights you came to me_

It had caused Hatsuharu great pain, more than any punch or kick could ever cause, to learn that Yuki was in love with Tohru Honda. Even more so when he found out that were dating.

'_Cause some silly girl had set you free_

His jubilant elation had been enough to send him reeling over the edge of his own sanity when Yuki had announced Tohru had left him. He had sat with the teary man through the night whispering softly words that he knew Yuki needed to hear.

_You'd wonder how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you._

His mind had screamed at him that night to take Yuki closer in his arms. To tilt his head back slightly and press his lips against the others. To help him forget about Tohru or any other for that matter. He had kept quiet however and let Yuki vent his emotions.

_How could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me_

Haru had watched Yuki sleep soundly that night a smirk gracing his lips as he did so.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

The night however had been proof that all they were meant to be was friends.

_Is the one thing you can't see. _

Yuki held his younger cousin closer to him lowering his face to the others placing a soft kiss against his forehead.

_But now we're standing face to face_

"I'm sorry Hatsuharu. I just, didn't want to admit that someone could actually love me for me. I pushed you away too many times and I'm sorry." Yuki whispered softly.

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

Haru could only nod in acknowledgement. The words would never be able to escape from his mouth. A steady line of blood flowed from between his lips that bubbled up and gurgled out from deep with in his body. It had all happened so quickly; one moment the two teens had been walking along not a care in the world. The car came out of seemingly no where screeching down the street and bounding up onto the sidewalk. In a last ditch effort Hatsuharu pushed Yuki out of it's fatal path taking on the full impact of the vehicle. Yuki had watched in horror as the other boy smashed against its windshield shattering it before rolling off only to be partly run over becoming trapped beneath the vehicle as it had continued to move the brakes screeching in protest. Mere moments later Yuki sat holding Haru to him his mind foggy and his voice thick in his throat as a steady stream of tears fell from his face onto the others.

"I just thought we had forever at our disposal."

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

"I love you Hatsuharu Soma." Yuki said a sob escaping from his chest as he leaned forward placing his lips lightly against Haru's. Haru shuddered as he felt deaths icy fingers replace the warmth of Yuki's arms. He pressed his lips as firmly as he could to his first and only love in his last moments relishing the first and last kiss the two would share. He sighed as deeply as he could releasing his soul from the broken wounded body that bound it.

_You go and save the best for last._


End file.
